


Please Help Me

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Biting, Blood, Bottom Tim, Comfort/Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Top Jack, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Timothy goes to Jack for comfort after surviving his first attempted assassination, but the sexual encounter takes an unexpected turn for the worst.





	Please Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Warden by Chelsea Wolfe and just got in that writing mood. This past week's been mentally rough for me so this turned out pretty dark ;_; poor baby Timmy

Timothy repeatedly punches at the access button, eyes blown wide and mind racing like a ticker tape. Sweat drips down his face as he finally focuses, sucking in a deep breath when Jack finally lets him in.

"Heyyyyy Tim Tams, how's it hangin doppo?" the CEO greets with an amused and slightly confused smirk. "So...how'd your first assassination attempt go?"

Tim doesn't respond, opting instead to slide down into the guest chair and blink back tears. A bullet had successfully clipped his ear before the bodyguard had the wherewithal to slam him to the ground, and consequently his entire right shoulder is soaked sanguine. 

"Ya look a little shell shocked but that's ok, as long as you don't start cryin we don't have a problem," Jack chuckles, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Anyway...care to tell me why you're here and not in the medbay getting patched up?"

Tim shrugs and shudders, hunching forward and burying his pale face in his cold hands. He honestly doesn't know why he came to Jack when this bastard is the very reason his brains had almost painted a new Picasso on the ground. And so he stays silent, molars grinding and nose running.

"Look...I'm gonna walk you to the psychiatric department in a bit Tim, but you know what always helps me when I'm panicking?"

Tim sits back up, giving Jack a slightly hostile and very helpless glare.

"Bourbon?"

Jack snorts, reaching down to grab a shot glass and bottle of whiskey from behind the desk.

"Well duh, but come on bro. WOMEN. MEN! PUSSY!! ASS!!" Jack shouts, drawing a curious glance from his PA Blake as the timid man shines a gun display across the spacey room.

Tim sighs, wincing as he reaches up to gingerly touch his mutilated ear.

"I can barely walk straight let alone get it up right now, asshole," Tim hisses, cueing a cocked brow from the nearly identical man across from him.

"Well you can still take it up said asshole, cantcha?"

Tim freezes, gaping at Jack as a shot glass is slid across the desk. Jack smiles, softer this time. The look is out of place on his usually hardened face. 

Out of place, yet oddly comforting. 

"You and I both know you aren't just here to shoot the breeze," he nudges, downing his own shot and waiting for Tim to respond. "You know I gotta track everything you do. And I've definitely heard Jack come outta your mouth more than once after hours."

Tim blushes and lets his eyes drop from Jack's intense gaze. 

Jack is right. Tim may be angry at the situation, since the reality of death is now solidified in his traumatized psyche. And also angry due to the fact that Jack IS an asshole who doesn't know boundaries. Be that as it may...he's the only person who's in contact with Tim on a daily basis other than their bodyguards. So yes, Jack has crept into his sexual fantasies. 

Some form of Stockholm Syndrome most likely.

But even so, the CEO knows his favorite flavor of yogurt. His favorite pair of socks, too.

And that counts for something, right?

"S'a lonely job Timmy," Jack prods, leaning forward and snapping to win back his body double's attention. "You're not the only lonely one, babe. You're smart enough to know that."

Tim nods, mixed emotions bubbling up through his panic. He glances back up, watching as Jack dismisses Blake and turns off his comm system. 

"So...you want me to get some girls and guys...or you wanna get over here and bend over?"

Tim's decision is instantaneous. His job is to cheat death, and the reaper never sleeps. He could be in a morgue dumpster tomorrow, replaced by a new double and forgotten. 

As if he'd never existed.

So he gets up and walks over, lurching into Jack's arms and burying his face into the man's cologned throat. 

"Jack," he whimpers as a familiar hand slides down to cup him. His hand, but slightly more veiny and strong.

"You can cry all you want pumpkin, I was jokin earlier," Jack breathes, gently squeezing the bulge and allowing his distressed doppelganger to burrow into him.

But Tim doesn't cry. He nips the sensitive skin of Jack's throat, humming when the CEO grunts in annoyance.

"Bend the fuck over you little SHIT," Jack growls, shoving Tim into the desk and lurching out of the chair. 

He grabs Tim by the lapel and slams him down face forward, forcing the double to submit. His lamp falls and shatters, but it doesn't break his concentration. He's waited so long for this moment. They both have. In their own spiteful, affectionate way.

And absolutely nothing is going to throw this train off its tracks.

Tim squeals as his wounded ear is ground into the desk, and Jack murmurs an apology before twisting his head around and slamming the other side down. He descends for a kiss, planting three just under Tim's bloody ear.

"Stay put, kitten," he purrs, pulling away to work off the other man's scuffed shoes. The strong hands move to Tim's waist next, reaching around to roughly unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"Ever taken it up the ass before?" Jack grunts, ripping impatiently at Tim's silky boxers.

"Just plugs," Tim squeaks as a rough hand finds its way to his half mast cock.

"Ohhhhhh this is gonna be FUN then," Jack growls, squeezing Tim's cock until he's squirming.

Tim freezes at the distinct sound of a zipper; lust, fear, and hate boiling together in his gut as Jack pulls him open and spits down onto his ass.

"I fucking HATE you," Tim sobs, nails scratching at the expensive wood. Jack snaps his hips and sinks balls deep as Tim's emotions finally break open through his shock, leaning down to nuzzle the bloody jaw as the double shakes.

"I know, punkin. I know."

Tim screams as Jack fucks him, spitting out curses but also moaning praise whenever his employer fucks into that sweet spot. At some point Blake walks in again to ask Jack something, staring in silence and obediently turning on his heel when Jack screams at him to leave. Tim blankly watches the PA exit, squeezing his eyes closed and arching his back when he feels an orgasm on the horizon. 

"J-jack," he gasps, mewling when his newfound lover wraps his arms underneath Tim's belly and pulls him closer.

"Just cum for me baby, cum on my dick, I know how long you've wanted this," Jack snarls, leaning down to sink his teeth into Tim's sensitive nape.

"JAAAAAACK," Tim screams, sobbing and twisting as he spurts warm cum onto the desk. Jack roughly drops him down into the wood and he yelps sharply, ultra sensitive cock trapped between his own hips and the rich mahogany. 

"Jesus FUCK, Timmy!" Jack grunts, hips stuttering as he vaults into his own orgasm, fighting the urge to wail at the sensation of Tim's pulses massaging him.

Tim slumps while Jack finishes, barely able to breathe through the rough sobs.

"Jack...," he whispers, panic resurfacing when Jack caresses his cheek.

"What is it, punkin?"

"I took a bottle of pills," Tim blurts, bursting into fresh sobs when Jack pulls out and yanks him up.

Jack is all business now, shaking Tim in a vain attempt to get him to focus.

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE???" Jack roars, squeezing Tim to his chest when the snotfaced employee gives him a scared look.

"I d-don't even know, I wasn't myself, I was panicking, just please help me, I don't....I don't wanna die," Tim begs, clutching at Jack's collar whilst the CEO yanks his mouth open and shoves desperate fingers inside to trigger Tim's gag reflex.

Tim's body follows the natural order of things, heaving and spilling his partially digested suicidal meal onto the floor. Jack promptly snatches him up by the arm and hurries him to the medbay after hastily wrapping his jacket around the double's bottom half.

Jack stays with him the entire time, threatening to fire every nurse or doctor that asks him to leave. Finally, they're left alone in the psychiatric ward, Jack watching in silence as Tim pokes at a cup of neon green Jello.

"Tim...y'know...you're the only double I've gotten close to," Jack says softly.

Tim glances over at him in surprise, but quickly replaces the look with guarded caution. 

"And I know I took advantage of you....I just....I didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry."

Tim frowns, picking at the blanket and neglecting the sugary snack.

"I....I don't regret it, Jack," he whispers. "I'm mad at you, yeah, for being a motherfucking JERK all the goddamn time," he scowls, satisfied when Jack squirms uncomfortably in the hospital chair. "But...I mean, it's...it's not all bad. If you just put effort into not being shitty."

Jack sighs, nodding and leaning back in the chair.

"Eh...I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, you just focus on getting better. No other double could replace you."

Tim blinks, freckled face blushing and mismatched eyes staring. Jack actually cares?

"I promise I'm not totally the heartless man you probably think I am," Jack quietly adds, nudging the Jello in an encouraging gesture to get Tim to eat.

"I think I'd like to get to know the other Jack a little better," Tim whispers.

"So would I, Timmy. So would I."

**Author's Note:**

> I implied that Tim did it to see if Jack actually gave a shit about him. But please do not take that to mean that I'm implying cries for help are ANY less serious than a 100% intent to succeed at it, or that I'm boiling it all down to wanting attention by writing it this way. For Tim in this fic he was just at his breaking point and snapped  
>   
>   
> Writing Tumblr and personal Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
